Nothing but a hateful revenge
by W-FangMetal
Summary: A young boy with a happy life was changed into a hateful, avenger on one person. Now he's on a hunt to hunt that person down and claim his revenge, but, suddenly, had ended up in a Guild called, Fairy Tail, not knowing who these "crazy" people are until he encountered the strongest team member. Will he ever find his murderer and stop the tyranny? A little bit of OCxLucy R


I don't own Fairy Tail!

I'm testing out my first Fairy Tail story and my OC, and I'm wondering to see how it goes. I've been trying to see if my first Fairy Tail story would turn out alright, so please go easy on it. I just wanted to know what your opinions are. So enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Why... ? Why does he have to ruin everything... ? Why does he has to ruined my life... ?

Hi. My name is Daisuke, and I'm 17 years old. My hair color is black, and my eyes are brown. I have the resemblance of my mother's face, and inherited my dad's hair. I'm not gonna give out my last name, I don't want anyone or anybody to know it.

Ten years ago, I lived with my mom and dad; just the three of us together.

I used to be cheerful, happy, and a helpful little boy with my parents. We were a happy family together. I was happy to be with my mom, dad, and my favorite uncle - Dad's older brother. I love them and I wish to be with them together forever.

My parents and uncle are magic users, except me, I'm the only one with poor magic ability. I wanted to work on my magic more and more to protect my family. Once I grew up, I couldn't wait to find the right Guild and become an official member! All those wonderful adventures and taking jobs would be a blast!

Things were perfect until my seventh birthday has arrived. My dad informed me that his older brother would celebrate my birthday together, the four of us. I was excited to see my family celebrating my birthday!

However, things didn't turn out the way I wanted...

Once I came back home from school, I couldn't believe what I saw in front of my eyes. My house was on fire! Along with my family! I didn't know what to do... Hot tears poured out of my eyes. This is not the kind of birthday I wanted.

I dashed inside the burning house to save my parents, trying my best to find them. I looked around and found them in the kitchen room. I ran into the kitchen to help them, but then I stopped. There was one man who was alive inside my burning kitchen, kneeling in front of my fallen parents.

That man stood up and turned his back to face me with a solemn look on his face.

I was angry and filled with rage at that person who killed my beloved parents. I charged towards him with hot tears falling out of my eyes. When I was near the murderer, everything went black all of a sudden.

I woke up and dreamt my house was on fire on my seventh birthday. I was relieved it was only a nightmare. When I got up on my feet and saw what was in front of me, it wasn't a dream. Outside of my house, it was was burned down and my parents were gone. There was a group of Rune Knights from the Magic Council, scattering about to investigate the incident.

My whole body froze, dropping my knees to the ground. Hot tears came back in my eyes again. I couldn't believe this was happening...

My house...

My birthday...

My parents...

My wish...

They're gone!

My happiness, inside my body, has disappear for eternity.

I ran away from the area to prevent myself from letting one of the Rune Knights find me. I couldn't let them spread the world about me as a lone, young survivor. However, a few days later, they've already spread the news about me. I didn't know they had a picture of me in the newspaper. They must've taken my picture while I was knocked out.

Looking at the newspaper, I was infuriated and ran away from my hometown, wanting to clear my name - not revealing to anyone who I saw or met. I was filled with intense hatred and anger, just remembering that murderer's face. That man is responsible for my lost happiness, and I wanted that man out of this world!

I swore to myself, I will avenge my parents. And I won't rest until that man is dead!

Many years has passed, and I've been secretly stealing food and water at different stores in order for me to survive; I need to live to find that person.

I've suddenly learned the power of dark magic and used it for my revenge - not in an accomplice way or being a murderer of any sort. Day by day, I trained myself as hard as I can and improving my dark magic more and more, pretending to take him down with my bare fists - without any rest.

Finally, at the age of 17, I was ready to search and hunt that man down.

My hair grew to the upper part of my neck. My face has turned into a frown ever since ten years ago. I haven't been able to smile for ten years straight. It felt like I've forgotten how to smile...

My body was injured badly after fighting with a giant green-fur monkey freak in the forest called Vulcan, including my hunting survival for a giant sea fish from underwater.

Some days has passed by...

I kept on walking and walking straight ahead, with no food and water to find. Getting myself extremely hungry, thirsty, and tired, but I ignored my tiredness. I haven't slept for a while... uuhh, maybe a week or two? I don't know.

As I walked out of the forest, I found a city with a big cathedral from afar. Without a smile, I was glad I found a city so I can get some food in my stomach. I took a step forward to enter the city, but my body suddenly froze. It didn't move. I was at my limit without any rest as I collapsed heavily on the ground. I couldn't get my body to get up. I felt so weak and out of energy.

My heart was beating slowly from my lack of rest. This couldn't be the end of me. After 10 years of harsh training, I couldn't find that person... The murderer who attacked my house, my parents, and my happiness. They were all a waste! My eyes were so heavy, I couldn't stop them from closing, so it was no use.

I'm just a useless and helpless guy who's always been searching for my prey. I don't have anyone to take care of me. I don't want to die right here, right now. I was unable to find him!

I was scared of death from approaching me. With my eyes finally closed, I laid there, helpless, without anyone to help me. I think... I'm ready for death.

The person I would never forgive the most... The one who murdered my parents 10 years ago... Was Jose Porla.

* * *

Somewhere

There was an extremely short, elderly man, walking outside of the woods to end his afternoon walk. He wore a white shirt, an orange jacket, and wears a jester hat with blue and orange stripes. His hair and thick mustache are white.

He stretched his little arms in the air, "Oh man, I had enough walking in the woods. Time to head back to Fairy Tail!" he exclaimed and skipped happily along the way. Suddenly, he stopped skipping and saw a fallen boy on the ground, motionless. He gasped and, immediately, ran towards the fallen person. "Oh no... Hey sonny! Are you all right! ?" The old man shook him gently, but the boy didn't show any response.

Looking at his body, the elder couldn't believe the boy had so many bruises and scratches on him.

He leaned his left ear to the boy's chest, wondering if his heart is still beating. The boy's heart was beating very slowly. "My words, he's barely alive. Don't worry, boy... Help is on the way!" He held the boy's wrists and returned his way back to his Guild.

Unfortunately, the boy's face was dragged on the ground, messing his face even more with lots of scratches.

End of chapter 1

* * *

If any of you want me to continue this, please let me know so you all will want to know what happens next!

Please review!


End file.
